The Administration Core is the central core of the Mayo Clinic SPORE in Ovarian Cancer. It will provide organizational support for the leadership of the SPORE, facilitate communication among the component activities of the SPORE, and provide an organizational portal for collaborations outside the SPORE. Specifically, the Administration Core will: 1) provide leadership, organizational support, and financial management for SPORE investigators; 2) oversee formal procedures for systematic scientific review of SPORE research projects; 3) oversee and coordinate the efforts of all cores to ensure that the research projects are supported effectively; 4) monitor'accrual, including minority accrual, to all SPORE clinical trials and biospecimen collections; 5) provide administrative support to the Developmental Research Program and Career Developmental Program; 6) assure ongoing integration and participation of the Ovarian SPORE in the activities of the Mayo Clinic Cancer Center; 7) facilitate activities of the Ovarian SPORE advocates; 8) serve as the administrative liaison between the Mayo Clinic SPORE and the NCI SPORE Program, other Mayo SPOREs, and external collaborators; and 9) communicate SPORE-related research developments among the Mayo Clinic SPORE investigators, to the scientific community at large, and to the public. Dr. Hartmann will direct the Administration Core, in close consultation with the SPORE Co-PI/Administration Core Co-Director, and Executive Committee, to maximize the effectiveness of the Ovarian SPORE effort and its clinical-translational impact. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The Administration Core provides the organizational infrastructure necessary to perform the work proposed in this SPORE application.